pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scooby Doo pups and here wolf
Summary:Van invites the gang up to his late great uncles mansion wich is haunted by a werewolf so they brake down but have no fear the mystery inc gang is here. (We start with Scooby Doo on the title card)Scooby Doo pups and here wolf. (Now for our story) Van:Ryder Katie Chase Rocky Rubble Marshall Skye Rio Zuma Cali Logan Monty Suzan I got big news. Ryder:What is it Van? Van:My late great uncle passed away and he left me 10,0000 dollars Alex:Wow. Van:You're all welcome to come with me. Chase:Really? Van:Of course you're my friends. Katie:great when do we leave? Van:Tonight. Alex:I'll tell grandpa. Van:Don't forget gang tonight. Skye:Ok Van. (Later that night) Ryder:according to the map the mansions only a few more miles. Van:Cool Ryder. Katie:Cali are tou enjoyIng yourself? Cali:Of course with rio here it's ok.(a noise is heard)Marshall:What's that? Van:We broke down. Ryder:Looks like will never make it.(Van gets out) Van:The way this looks im ganna need rocky to help. Rocky:Sure Van. (And a sound is heard in the destince and everyone sees the mystery machine pulling up) Van:Hi there my car just broke down and I was wondering if you guys could give us a lift. (They look at him like they did Johnny Bravo) Van:I'm that is we are on our way to my late great uncles mansion and I myself would sure hate to be late. (They blink with no response he lifts up one eyebrow and back to them)Van:It's an old spooky place on creepy peak? Gang:(excited)Spooky house?!Jinkies! Van:Jinkies? Fred:Hey gang what'd you say we give this guy a lift and the paw patrol as well a lift too? (They look at him smiling) Van:Jinkies? Velma:Hope in stranger and you to paw patrol. (They get in) Van:Guys thanks so much for it. Fred:No prob. Shaggy:So like where to man? Van:My late great uncles estate. Daphne:Well ok then. Velma:Is that it up there? Van:Yup. (They drive and stop) Groundskeeper:What you kids want? Van:We're Uh here for the reading of the will. Groundskeeper:Oh will mr.Brunos is waiting inside. Van:Thank you. (They go inside he smiles evilly) Van:Don't worry gang I got this.(The lawyer mr. Brunos opens the door)Mr.Brounos:You made it do come in. Fred:Yes sir. (Scooby gulps) Mr. Brounos:Welcome travelers I am cosgood Brounos etarnie of the late Phillip Shinio. Shaggy:Zoinks this guys creepy. Velma:Shhh. Mr.Brounos:As you can see the spirit want everyone to have a safe night but the beast on the other hand haunts the old manor. Shaggy:Beast?! Scooby-Doo:Reast?! Mr. Brounos:Yes the werewolf roams these parts of the country. Anyway now for the will the will of Phillip Shinio to my friend Jonah Bell to my son Bobby to my daughter Wendy and for my old bussiness partner Ebennecer Carlson and last but not least my favorite and only nephew Van to get your share I would like you all to be nice to each other and good night and pleasent dreams. (Laughs creepy Scooby gulps) Scooby-Doo:Roh boy. Mr.Brunos:There then (grabs his hat and brief case) I must leave now.(laughs creepy as he leaves) jonah:10oclock I suggest we all turn in. Shaggy:Yeah but in to what? scooby-doo:Reah rhat? (they are in bed) scooby doo:rim scared shaggy.(whimpers) shaggy:like yeah me to buddy. fred:guys go to sleep. (howling is heard) fred:what the? (they run into a room bobaby has gone) Van:Where's Bobby? Velma:Jinkies a clue look at this note.(Reads it)The first has gone the rest will go unless you leave the house and zoom zoom zoom sign the werewolf. shaggy:Werewolf? Zoinks! Scooby-Doo:Rikes! Fred:We split up and look for clues. (they find out ebennezer has dissapered as well) Shaggy:Like where's that man with the name of scrooge? Katie:He's gone like bobby. (they returen with clues) Velma:There all gone! Shaggy:Bobby Ebannezer Carlson. Fred:Jhona Bell. Daphne:Wendy scoobydoo:Rall rut rone van:Me. Fred:this is really weird. scooby doo:Rikes. fred:come with me gang. (they have a trap set up) Fred:This will be the best trap ever. Daphne:How do we do it Freddy? Fred:Very easy Daphne. We lure the werewolf in to this room where we put the slippery oil the cooking kind and he slips on it and lands in the cage and we got him. Shaggy:good theory only how do we do it? Fred:Simple you and Scooby like always be it. Shaggy:(check his pulse)Like pulse seems normal you sure you haven't hit your head. Velma:that's nothIng unusal shaggy. Van:You're right fred ok now then but I'll help them. Fred:No good Van this might not work. Katie:He's right van you are the only victem left. Logan(sarcasticall)Yeah and I'd love to be part of this. fred:really? logan:of course not I was being sarcasti. monty:Logan! Logan:what? suezan:All right lets do thi. (scene changes to scooby doo's tradition badge the guys and cali and rubble are it) Shaggy:Like ever since when we were juniors in our teens we've been solving mysteries. Scooby-Doo:Reah.(whimper) (howling is heard) Shaggy:Knock it off Scoob. scoobydoo:wasn't me. shaggy:rubble? Rubble:no. shaggy:(scardly) then (gulps) that means. (turns around to see it) Shaggy:Zoinkis! (they zoom off) Fred:here he comes let him have it. (ryder poors cooking oil on the floor the Werewol slips and in the cage) Velma:Gotem! (the police arive when the scene changes to paw patrol badge) Fred:Ryder would you like to do the honors? ryder:sure. The werewolf is really. (pulls off mask and our Werewolf is really) all:Cosgood Brunos?! Van:The yawear? velma:Everyone was scared away fast so he thought he might scare you so that way he can keep the money all for himself. Brunos:And I would have gotten away with it to if it hadnt have been for you meddling kids and your cats and dogs too! police:Well where you're going you won't have to worry about meddling kids cats and dogs agin. Thanks kids. Groundskeeper:Kids I called the police i myself have been watching brunos for a while now I'm an officer to. Fred:Wow! (scene changes to Cali's badge the money is ready) grondskeeper:Well here it is all yours Van 10'000 dollars. Fred:congratulations Van. van:I especially wanna thank the mystery inc gang. (opens it) van:What the? fred:wouldga look at this? shaggy:Confeterit money?! Velma:Well we spen a night of fright for some worthless money in a haunted house that wasnt even haunted. Scoobydoo:Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (they all laugh) singer:Apaapapawpawpaw patrol. (episode irases on Scooby) suspects Mr.Brunos: He acts creepy Ebenezer Carlson:to get his half of the foutune Bobby and wendy Shinio:to get their half of the money. Jhona bell: To get his half of the money groundskeeper:He creppaly told them to leave culprits Cosgood brunos as the werewolf:to keep the money to himself Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Crossovers Category:Adam Strickland